


Interrogation Room A

by psychicpineapple (Deletrix)



Category: Psych
Genre: Lassie is a goddamn hypocrite, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oneshot, PWP, gagging, set around late season 1 to season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/psychicpineapple
Summary: This time, Shawn had definitely gone too far.





	Interrogation Room A

Since the beginning, Shawn Spencer had been pushing his luck when it came to physically acting out his more intense visions which included touching the head detective of the SBPD in any way. But this time, Shawn had definitely gone too far.

Lassiter forcefully swung open the door and equally violently pushed Shawn into the interrogation room. The younger man stumbled at the shove, but quickly regained his balance. He turned to face the other while the detective closed the door.

“Well, Lassie, what did you want to talk to me about?” The psychic inquired overly innocently.

Lassiter shot forward, grabbed Shawn’s shirt collar with both hands, harshly pushed him backwards, turning him with a jerk of his hands, and slammed him face first against the wall opposite the door. He firmly gripped the back of Shawn’s shirt to keep him pinned underneath his arm.

The detective had ‘asked’ to talk Shawn privately after his most recent psychic episode in the bullpen. Shawn had only been able to catch a short glimpse of the other’s face before he’d shoved him into the wall, but the expression he’d found there had him equal parts both terrified and aroused. 

Lassiter regularly glared angrily at him, but his gaze had never reached this level of intensity before. His blue eyes radiated an extreme icy coldness that fit their hue just perfectly. 

“You listen to me, Spencer, and you listen carefully.” Lassiter hissed into his ear. “I will _not_ be humiliated like this by you again.” 

“Why, Lassie, I have no idea what you mean.” Shawn mumbled with his cheek pressed against the cold stone.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” The taller man growled.

“Hmm, nope, not a clue.”

“You _kissed_ me.” Lassiter spat at him, disbelief and indignation apparent in his voice.

“Just a peck. I didn’t even slip you any tongue.”

“And in front of the _entire station_ , no less.” 

Shawn contemplated those words for a second. “So you’re saying if I’d done it in private, it’d been okay?” 

“...Spencer.” Lassiter hissed through clenched teeth.

“Look, I was simply channeling the spirit of Annabelle-Louise Whi-“ 

Lassiter relaxed his arm only to slam Shawn into the wall anew. He raised his other hand and held up his index finger in the shorter man’s face.

“Cut the crap, Spencer. You and me both know I don’t believe in your psychic bullshit.”

“But Lassie, the vibrations were simply so strong with this one, and I guess Anna-Lou just had the hots for you.” 

Shawn yelped when Lassie roughly spun him around towards the table and instinctively raised his hands to cushion the impact.

“Ow!” He hit the table hard, his sore cheekbone sending a sharp pain throughout his skull. The detective pinned him there similarly like he had him to the wall before. Shawn looked up into the one-way mirror, amused by the irony of the ‘No touching’ painted on the wall behind them reflecting in it.

“Careful, Lassie, I bruise easily.” 

Lassiter caught a glimpse of Shawn’s grin -that unbearable smirk he so desperately wanted to wipe off Spencer’s face-; he was certainly not going to start playing nice now. With the hand that wasn’t holding him down, he grabbed a handful of Shawn’s hair and roughly pulled it back, causing Shawn to gasp sharply and remain with half-lidded eyes and his mouth agape. 

The detective leaned forward to hiss into the other’s ear. 

“I’ve told you times and times again not to touch me, not to put your dirty hands all over me, and yet you never listen. I’m sure you already know that I will actually shoot you the next time you as much as poke me during an episode, don’t you, _psychic_?” He basically spat out the last word and a shiver went down Shawn’s spine.

“And god forbid you ever go as far as kissing me again, you hear me?” 

He gave the hair clasped in his hand a jerk for emphasis. “I said, did you hear me?”

Shawn inhaled shakily. “Yessir, loud and clear.” His voice was low and a tad hoarse. Lassiter took in the reaction, and, along with what he’d observed before, the gaze, the gasp, the shiver... He came to a sobering conclusion. The grasp on Shawn’s hair eased a bit. 

“Oh my god. You’re getting off on this.” 

Shawn huffed and raised his eyes to the mirrored wall in front of him where they met Lassiter’s. 

“Hard not to, when I’m getting manhandled, bent over a table and reprimanded by such a striking detective as yourself.” He grinned confidently at the other’s reflection.

“I knew you had a screwed relationship with authority, but this is an entirely different kind of fucked up, Spencer.” Lassiter commented and Shawn didn’t miss the slight drop in pitch in the detective’s voice. It wasn’t the only thing he’d noticed. 

“Well, you must have switched to wearing your sidearm front and center or you aren’t entirely unhappy about this situation, either.”

He felt the body behind him tense up. 

“Watch it.” Lassiter growled.

“It’s always been obvious how much you liked exerting your authority over others.” 

“It’s my job.” 

Shawn turned his head. “Come on, Lassie, you can’t deny it. And if I was too touchy with you, maybe you should’ve just put those handcuffs of yours to good use.” 

The fingers of Lassie’s left hand dug sharply into Shawn’s back and he ever so slightly brought his hips forward. 

‘Bingo’, Shawn thought.

“Spencer, do you ever shut up?” 

“Not unless you make me. I’d know a good way, though it won’t quite work in the position we are in now.”

“Fuck.” It was barely a whisper, but it hadn’t escaped Shawn’s ears. He had to hold back a noise himself when Lassiter ground up against him.

When he heard Lassiter unbuckle his belt, he snuck his right hand past the edge of the table to unzip his pants and free the hard-on he’d been sporting ever since the other man had slammed him up against the wall. 

Lassiter gave himself a few quick strokes before he lined his erection up with Shawn’s ass and ground down, hard.

Shawn moaned and squeezed the base of his cock.

With a shaky growl, the detective rutted down again and again, knowing fully well who was bent over in front of him and yet trying to ignore thinking about it.

“Just...”, Shawn let out a frustrated groan. “Fuck me, Lassie, I know you want to.”

He did want to, but Lassiter was not about giving Shawn what he wanted. And besides, god knows what Shawn had been up to and with whom. 

“Come on, Lassie, you wanted to shut me up, didn’t you? What better way than to fuck my brains out?”

Lassiter loosened the tie around his neck and before Shawn could question it, he felt it being slung around his face and digging into his mouth. He responded with a muffled sound and a sly grin spread over Lassiter’s face.

The detective grabbed the ends of his tie and tugged, pulling the other’s head back as he ground his hips down again.

Shawn squeezed his cock and moaned through the tie which was slowly starting to get damp with saliva. 

Lassiter moved his free hand to Shawn’s side and gripped him tight, picking up his speed as did Shawn’s hand. 

Both men came within seconds of each other, shuddering and moaning.

 

Lassiter drew the tissue from his pocket and started cleaning himself and Shawn’s back, before he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

With a shaky hand, Shawn pulled the tie loose and away. He rested his forehead against his other hand flat on the table, catching his breath. Finally, he stood to pull and zip up his pants after lazily cleaning himself with the crumpled tissue. He flattened his shirt, observing Lassiter’s reflection who very obviously avoided looking at Shawn or the mirror.

“You tell anyone about this, you’re dead.” 

The detective growled and walked out with quick strides, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

Shawn stood there, the crumpled tie in hand and couldn’t help but feel slightly used.

 

He flinched when a moment later the door was swiftly reopened. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was Lassie. Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t.

Lassiter wordlessly plucked the tie from Shawn’s hands and turned to leave again. 

However, he halted for a second, then turned back around, grabbed Shawn by his collar and pulled him into a firm kiss. 

He released him and immediately took off, straightening the tie in his hands as he went. 

Shawn blinked a few times, looking after him with a surprised but satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
